


Punishment

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Butt Slapping, Gen, Punishment, Revenge, Vibrators, twisted fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:24:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2600195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey's pranks come full force. So does Gerard's revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

“That’s it, Mikey!” Mikey giggled as he dashed away from his brother’s room. Gerard stormed out, covered in silly string.

Their parents weren’t home for two weeks, so the younger brother’s pranks were in full force. On the day after their parents left for Los Angeles, Mikey took the opportunity to dump a bucket of ice onto Gerard’s head while he was watching television. Two days after, while Gerard was out with Frank, he pasted sticky notes of varying colors all over his room. Once he did that, he taped all of them so that they were stuck in place. The day after that, he prank called Frank since they had similar voices anyway.

That was strike one for Gerard.

And that was only the first four days. On the sixth day, Mikey stole his phone when he took a nap and spammed Frank and Ray. According to Gerard, the both of them threatened to destroy him. On the final day of the first week, Mikey slipped some (almost a quarter of the bottle) chili paste into his food. Gerard ended up finishing a whole jug of milk that day.

Strike two.

Mikey declared that he would up his game since it was week two. He put a fake spider next to Frank's head when he slept over at the house. He ended up freaking out so much to the point where he wouldn't sleep until he proved it was fake. Then, Mikey changed Gerard's playlist on his phone to a playlist of crappy pop songs. Finally, he sprayed silly string all over Gerard when he was sleeping.

Strike three, and cut to present time.

Mikey tripped on his foot just in front of his room, giving Gerard ample time to grab him. Even though Mikey was a little taller than Gerard, he was pretty much just skin and bones. Mikey laughed and flailed as Gerard hoisted him over his shoulder. Gerard bolted back to his room, giving Mikey a headache. He sat down on a roller chair and put Mikey into a position where his face was hovering above the floor and his long legs dangled off Gerard's sides. He was turned onto his stomach and Gerard tsked and sighed.

"Oh, Mikey. I think I'll have to punish you a lot today." Gerard said, his thumb hooking on the waistband of Mikey's skinnies. He pulled them off and did similarly with his boxers, exposing his little brother's pale ass to him. He leaned over and opened his desk, grabbing a roll of duct tape and scissors. Mikey chuckled. "Do you seriously keep duct tape in your desk?" He asked. Gerard rolled his eyes before slapping the duct tape onto his brother's lips.

"You talk too much, y'know that?" Gerard muttered. Mikey let out a muffled response while moving his hands. Gerard smacked both of them, making sure they hung on either side of Mikey's head. He slowly straightened his hand and held it near Mikey's ass.

"Hmm, how many should I do? Maybe, 40?" Mikey shook his head, his eyes wide and frightened like a scared puppy.

"Oh, I know! How about I do 25, and the remaining I... substitute for." Mikey raised his eyebrows, staring at his brother warily. He hesitantly nodded and Gerard's face broke out into a smirk. He slapped Mikey's ass hard and his little brother cried out.

"Aww, poor baby, was that too hard?" He mockingly asked. He could tell Mikey was scowling at him through the tape. His hand connected with Mikey's ass twenty-four more times and he sighed once he was done. He admired the bright red moving up Mikey's pale skin as he carefully lifted Mikey off him.

"On your knees." Mikey obeyed, dropping to his knees. Gerard removed the tape with one quick move. Mikey winced and bit his lower lip.

"Bend over." Gerard ordered. Mikey paused before doing so, his ass in the air. Gerard tried to ignore the painfully hard erection he had straining the fabric of his pants as he grabbed something from his cupboard. He brought it closer to Mikey, pausing.

"Do you want lube?" He asked thoughtfully.

"I'm supposed to be in pain, so..." Mikey trailed off, leaving Gerard to fill in the blanks. Gerard shrugged before pushing the vibrator in. He waited for a minute before turning it on. Mikey hummed with pleasure and Gerard smacked his head.

"Hey. Pain, not pleasure." He reminded.

"I say, oh f-f-fuck, i-it's the same thinggg." Mikey slurred as he tried to keep his balance. Gerard pulled the plug out before shoving it all the way back in repeatedly. Mikey screamed with pain mixed with pleasure and Gerard snickered. After a while, Gerard pulled the plug out of Mikey for the last time, cleaned it off and kept it neatly. A realization dawned on him as Mikey stood up shakily.

"Were you planning for me to punish you?" He asked. Mikey smirked toothily at him, leaning on the doorframe.

"Maybe." He teased, jogging back to his room.


End file.
